Conventionally, data center business which installs a server in a data center and lends storage areas of the server to enterprises and so on has been deployed. Having high-level security and disaster countermeasure, the data center is capable of storing data safely. However, to install the data center, enormous cost is required for preparing land where to build the data center, constructing a building, securing a power source, purchasing equipment such as the server, and so on, which has been a great burden.
Further, virtualization technology which connects resources of distributed computers already existing in the society via a network and virtually uses a vacant resource as if it is one computer system is also in widespread use.
In recent years, mobile terminals have rapidly come into use, and in the mobile terminals, their communication speed, the speed and the number of cores of CPU, and the capacity of their resources have been increasing more and more. These resources all are not always used, and a ratio of utilization and a frequency of use of the mobile terminal differ depending on each owner, and the ratio of utilization of even the same mobile terminal by the owner greatly differs depending on each time zone. Preferably, these resources are effectively used, if possible. Patent Literature 1 discloses virtualization technology using mobile terminals.